


Skip Beat

by socially_awkward_di



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, jealous wooseok, references noone asked for, wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socially_awkward_di/pseuds/socially_awkward_di
Summary: Under current circumstances Wooseok was slowly getting used to the idea that he should be grateful Yuto considers him his best friend in the first place. Plus as Brendon Urie once said: «If you love me let me go», right? It was still very painful though. Tokyo Ghoul’s opening started playing and Wooseok lost it — hot tears started running down his cheeks. Who on Earth would love someone like him? Has Yuto ever even considered him as a potential boyfriend, as a joke maybe? Probably not, right?(answer: wrong)
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Skip Beat

‘Hey, Yuto-yah,’ Wooseok waved at the boy in the hallway trying to attract his attention.

‘Oh, hi, Wooseokie,’ Yuto smiled, ‘sorry, I didn’t notice you,’ he shyly scratched his head. 

‘Yeah, figured. What’s wrong though? Problems with Chemistry?’ The two of them headed to the school cafeteria. 

Given it was a lunch break almost the entire building concentrated in one place, bickering, fighting for food and places to sit. Yuto and Wooseok got in line to get their designated portion of mashed potatoes that looked more like…well, that’d certainly seen better days, and the tinies piece of meat Wooseok had ever eaten. 

‘Are they trying to humiliate us or something?’ He couldn’t stop complaining all the way to an empty but dirty as hell table.

‘Dunno,’ Yuto shrugged. ‘Maybe they want us to start getting energy from the Sun?’

‘Okay, that can wait. Now what’s wrong with you today? You look as if your mind is not here at all.’

‘Ah, it’s nothing, really,’ Yuto stared down at his plate, rolling lonely peas with his chopsticks. 

‘Said Adachi Yuto every time some major shit was going down in his life. I know you for too long at this point so don’t even try these cheap tricks on me,’ unimpressed Wooseok shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth and almost gaged — stuff tasted as disgusting as it looked. 

‘Well,’ Yuto gave up and sighed. ‘There is a new boy in my class — Kang Hyunggu and-‘

‘What? You have a crush on him?’ Wooseok interrupted his friend and smirked.

‘I’m serious, Seok. And he wants me to help him with Japanese. Apparently, he’ll be taking exams this year and he needs practice and, you know, some help.’ 

‘And where exactly is the problem here? I mean, you are literally from Japan and Japanese is your mother tongue.’ Worth noting Wooseok had a point.

‘Yes, but…’

‘But?’

‘Being a native speaker of a language doesn’t mean I can teach it, more so prepare someone for an exam,’ Yuto was hesitant and Wooseok could sense it in his tone.

‘Come on, Yuto-yah, you are not making sense right now. I’m one hundred percent sure he knows what he asks for and doesn’t expect you to be his senpai or something. How much is he paying?’

‘What?’ Yuto didn’t understand and looked at the younger.

‘How much is he paying per lesson?’

‘He doesn’t?’

‘For free?!’ Wooseok almost dropped his spoon.

‘First of all, I haven’t agreed yet so we haven’t discussed it but even if he offers me money I won’t take it.’

‘Where are you hiding your halo?’ Wooseok muttered.

‘What? It’s too loud in here I didn’t hear you.’

‘I said then you are not losing anything at all. Even if he fails, which I doubt, considering you are an amazing teacher,’ Yuto blushed slightly at the compliment and looked away. ‘He won’t blame you because you did it for free and all.’

‘So you think I should agree?’ 

‘I’d say yes but then again you can always flip a coin or ask 8-ball,’ Wooseok ate another spoon of the potatoey goo and pretended to choke. 

‘Is that how you write your tests?’ Yuto smirked.

‘Low blow, Adachi-san,’ the boy shook his head in fake disappointment. ‘Now finish _that_ ,’ he motioned to the almost full plate of Yuto’s lunch, ’and let’s get going — I have P.E. and you…?’

‘Literature.’

‘Yeah, right. I knew.’

‘Of course,’ Yuto couldn’t help but smile.

‘What?! You don’t believe _me_?’ Wooseok pretended to be offended.

‘Oh, shut up, Seokie, bet you don’t even remember my birthday and it’s literally eight days before yours,’ Yuto chuckled and bit a piece of his «meat».

‘You’d be surprised how much I know about you, Yuto-yah,’ Wooseok mumbled to himself. He looked a bit hurt?

Yuto heard him but pretended he didn’t. He had a lot on his plate as it was (well, literally), they could deal with whatever Jung was concealing later.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´◡`❁)｡.｡:+*

‘Wooseokie!’ Yuto almost ran into the younger after the bell rang and everyone got out of the auditoriums. 

‘Woah, someone is excited,’ Wooseok smiled — happy Yuto was his favourite Yuto. 

‘I agreed!’ Yuto looked like the happiest puppy in the world and Wooseok was so mesmerised he forgot what was the deal about.

‘Agreed to what…?’

‘To tutor Ggu!’

‘Ggu?’ Wooseok was completely lost.

‘Kang Hyunggu. Japanese. Remember? I told you about that a few days ago.’

‘Oh, so you aren’t even on the first name basis now, huh? Ggu, you said?’ The boy sounded salty and his smile suddenly disappeared.

 _’Is he…jealous?’_ Yuto thought to himself but out loud he decided to stay nonchalant:

‘He is a super cool guy! Very artistic! Can you imagine he has a SoundCloud and he uploads his own songs there! I think he said it was Knnovation?’

‘Yeah, right. Awesome. Good for you,’ Wooseok’s face was a human version of the -_- emoticon. ‘I’d love to listen more about this protégé of yours but I need to go-‘

‘Where?’ Yuto knew the boy was hiding something. ‘The classes are over and we planned on having an anime night, remember?’

Wooseok was not expecting that. Yuto caught him off guard so he awkwardly swayed on his feet and said:

‘Yeaaah, thaaat…Maybe next time? I really need to get going now,’ he turned to leave. ‘Things are… waiting. I’ll message you later, ok?’

Yuto was confused, to say the least:

‘Yeah, of course. Be safe, Woosocks,’ he told after him.

Why did Wooseok felt a pang in his heart upon hearing the nickname? 

That night he looked up Hyunggu’s social media…

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´◡`❁)｡.｡:+*

Now that Yuto was constantly busy with «gGu» Wooseok had plenty of time to think about his situation. That’s why being the pretentious drama queen that he was he bought a pack of Pringles on his way home, put on some sad anime OSTs, laid on his bed and started thinking.

He’s known Yuto since forever. At this point it was so long that he started telling people they’ve been friends since birth. Yuto was his partner in crime when they were doing some stupid shit, he was his teacher when school was too hard and Wooseok was too lazy (or did he just want an excuse to spend more time with Yuto?), he was his safe space when nights were too dark and thoughts were too loud. They had so many sleep-overs that both could easily just move into each other’s homes. Yuto would never leave Wooseok for somebody else, right? Apparently, wrong. Or so the younger thought. 

Adachi was spending more and more time with that Hyunngu guy and he always looked so happy. 

«Ggu’s dedication is insane! He learns so fast! If only you were that quick when I’m explaining you algebra,» Yuto joked and pushed him with an elbow playfully. 

«Maybe you are just trying harder for Ggu, huh? And I’m left with two plus two equals five?» Why did Wooseok always get so defensive wherever Yuto was praising Hyunggu? The boy was as sweet as honey and talented as one could be: he had beautiful voice, his dancing skills were insane and Wooseok would lie if he said his songs were bad. On top of all that he had the looks too. 

‘Okay, let’s see what credentials do _I_ have,’ Wooseok said out loud, munched on another chip and started bending fingers. ‘Voice — could be better, dancing — leaves much to be desired, songs’ quality — Yuto says he likes them but he is biased and probably doesn’t want to hurt my feelings, finally the looks — too tall, too skinny, too everything. Yuto probably likes his boyfriend or girlfriend shorter than him, with a sweet smile, bright laugh and caring personality. All in all, he is most likely to be attracted to Hyunggu. Wait a second. When did this thinking session turned into «looking for Yuto’s ideal type»? Why was he thinking something like _that_ about his best(!) and sadly only friend?

Okay-okay, it’s no use to keep an elephant in the room — Wooseok liked Yuto. More than just a friend or a brother. He started noticing it a while back. One day he just wanted Yuto’s hugs to be tighter and longer, he wanted to be around the older even more often, and wherever someone appeared on the horizon Wooseok would get defensive and jealous because Adachi Yuto was reserved for Jung Wooseok. The end. 

Under current circumstances Wooseok was slowly getting used to the idea that he should be grateful Yuto considers him his best friend in the first place. Plus as Brendon Urie once said: «If you love me let me go», right? It was still very painful though. Tokyo Ghoul’s opening started playing and Wooseok lost it — hot tears started running down his cheeks. Who on Earth would love someone like him? Has Yuto ever even considered him as a potential boyfriend, as a joke maybe? Probably not, right? ~~(answer: wrong)~~

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´◡`❁)｡.｡:+*

‘Wooseokie, is everything okay?’ Concerned Yuto appeared out of nowhere and sat next to Wooseok on the empty stands of their school field.

‘Wow, you startled me, Yuto-yah,’ Wooseok tried to joke but his voice was too flat and his face was too sad for the older to believe any of that. ‘How did you even find me?’

‘Oh, that was easy. First, you love anime, second, you are pretentious as heck and third, I asked your classmates,’ Yuto let out a small laugh.

‘What are those first two points anyway?’ Wooseok was genuinely confused.

Yuto laughed:

‘Come on. All those dark, sad and mysterious characters that you like so much always hang out on the rooftop of their school as if that alone makes them even cooler or something. But since our school does not allow anyone on the roof you’d probably go somewhere «deserted» where you could suffer alone. Am I wrong?’ He smiled cheekily. 

Yuto knew him like the back of his palm. 

‘Shut up,’ he shoved him with an elbow.

‘Please tell me you know you are cool without trying to act like those anime characters.’

_’He thinks I’m cool. It’s a compliment but why does it hurt so much?’_

Wooseok didn’t reply, he just humphed and looked away. Yuto was not going to let it slide like that:

‘Jung Woosocks! Tell me you know or I’m eating these Pringles all by myself!’ He waved a pack of crisps in front of the younger.

‘Why don’t you eat it with Ggu then?’ The moment the words left his mouth a thought occurred in his head _’I shouldn’t have said that.’_

Yuto looked confused and a bit hurt.

‘What does he have to do with any of this?’

‘I don’t know, forget it,’ he tried waving the topic off.

‘No, you started acting weird since I started tutoring Hyunggu and I don’t like it one bit. I want my best friend back,’ Yuto said softly.

‘Ugh,’ Wooseok groaned and buried his face in his hands. ‘I don’t know, Yuto. I really don’t. You started spending more and more time with him and you seem so happy when he is around or when you talk about him and I’m pushed back or so it feels and…and…’

‘Sh-sh,’ Yuto gently placed his hand on Wooseok’s back and started caressing it. ‘Take your time. I’m not rushing you.’

The younger took a deep breath and continued:

‘And I’m confused. I want to be happy for you and genuinely interested in what’s going on with you two but I am not. I don’t want to share you with anyone. I want to be your only best friend. But that’s not how friendship works and I’m so angry at myself because I’m a terrible and selfish person and you deserve better-‘

‘Now stop,’ Yuto’s voice was stern. ‘You are talking nonsense. First of all, you were, are and always will be my best friend. Period. Secondly, I should apologise for talking about Hyunggu so often and not picking up on the fact that you don’t like it. I’m sorry, Socks. I’ll stop. And finally, you better shut up about being a terrible person or I’m eating those Pringles without you for sure!’ Yuto smiled warmly.

Wooseok felt a lump in his throat. He was holding back tears as best as he could but that smile broke all the barriers and he started crying.

‘Oh, Wooseokie,’ Yuto hurried to embrace the younger. He gently patted him on the back. ‘I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you when you were struggling this much.’

‘No..no…’ Wooseok was sobbing into his shoulder. ‘I’m glad you found s-such a nice…b-boyfriend,’ he then sniffed.

Yuto immediately let go and looked Wooseok in the eyes:

‘Boyfriend?’

‘Yeah, you and Hyunggu are dating, right?’ Wooseok wiped the tears with his sweater-palm. 

‘Ugm, no. No, we are not. Why would we?’

‘Oh. Really?’ Wooseok felt his face heat up. ‘Well, that’s embarrassing. Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed your sexuality either.’

‘I mean,’ Yuto started hesitantly. ‘I’m attracted to all genders and I might have a crush on one certain boy but it’s not Hyunggu.’

There was an awkward silence. 

‘I-I shouldn’t have said that. I should not have said that,’ mumbled Wooseok.

‘Are you quoting Hagrid right now?’ Yuto couldn’t help but chuckle.

‘Um, yeaaah,’ the younger looked away shyly. 

‘Oh my Lord, Jung Wooseok, you are unreal,’ Yuto was laughing out loud now. ‘I cannot believe it! Okay, let’s eat these freaking Pringles before I combust from laughter.’

Wooseok finally relaxed and joined Yuto laughing at how awkward he was. He felt warmth spreading in his chest again and all was good except for the one thought that stung like a wasp: _’Yuto has a crush on someone.’_

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´◡`❁)｡.｡:+*

‘Jung Wooseok?!’ Someone called to the boy in the corridor. So he stopped and slowly turned to face the stranger. ‘You are Jung Wooseok, right? Yuto’s best friend?’ The mysterious stranger turned out to be Kang Hyunggu. Apparently, he was running so now he was panting trying to catch his breath. ‘Wow, you walk so fast! Barely caught up with you.’ 

‘Oh, sorry,’ Wooseok scratched his head. ‘When I’m deep in thoughts I can miss almost anything.’

‘Yeah, Yuto told me,’ Hyunggu chuckled. 

The younger clearly did not expect that:

‘He…told you? About me?’

‘Oooh, I think at this point I know more about you than about Yuto,’ he laughed. ‘The guy can’t shut up when it comes to you! He’s like a proud mum, I swear. He has this baby picture of you in his camera roll and he never misses a chance to show it to me.’ 

Wooseok blushed heavily. Yuto was bragging about him to Hyunggu? 

‘I’m sorry…’

‘Nah, it’s okay,’ the boy waved his hand. ‘Actually, that’s the reason why I was looking for you. You definitely know Yuto as good as he knows you. So what is his favourite anime or manga? And what’s his favourite character?’

‘Ugm, why?’

‘He won’t accept any money for the lessons and he won’t go to the cafe with me as a token of gratitude. It’s almost white day in Japan and I know it’s all about girls giving gifts to boys and all but I wanted to gift him a figurine. He won’t say no to his fav,’ Hyunggu looked proud of his plan. 

_’Yeah, he is right. Yuto wouldn’t turn down One Piece merch. Wait a second though, he never agrees to go to cafes with Hyunggu? That’s new. He never objected when I asked him out…’_

‘Honestly, I don’t know,’ lied Wooseok, ‘he doesn’t like to share his absolute favourites with anyone but I know he likes Kimetsu no yaiba a lot,’ technically that wasn’t a lie, was it? It was simply not telling the whole truth.

‘Okay, noted,’ Hyunngu nodded and quickly created a note in his phone with the name of the title. ‘Thank you. You are my saviour! See ya!’ He waved his hand and ran in the opposite direction. 

Wooseok headed home. 

_’No way I’m telling him about One Piece. It belongs to wooyu. End of story.’_ He nodded to himself, smiled mischievously and started walking faster.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´◡`❁)｡.｡:+*

The calendar marked the beginning of the 15th of March also known as White Day or a holiday one month after Valentine's Day, when people give reciprocal gifts to those who gave them gifts received on Valentine's Day. Rest assured Wooseok did not look that up on Wikipedia the night before. Or did he?

For some reason waking up that day Jung had an uneasy feeling. Something felt wrong and he could clearly sense it. Maybe because on top of being a pretentious weeb he was a superstitious brat who saw signs in almost everything and had weird rituals for everyday. Like: stepped on the manhole cover on the day of the test — bye-bye good mark; the first person you met before the exam was a man — good for you; Hyunggu was about to gift Yuto something on White Day — what could that possibly mean?

Everything seemed to be against poor Wooseok: there was no milk left so he had to eat dry cereal for breakfast, some angry granny told him he looked like a punk because of the ripped jeans when in reality he tore them trying to help a cat get down from a tree. Plus Yuto and Hyunggu were nowhere to be seen. Not that Wooseok was stalking them or anything. 

It all resolved during the lunch break. Jung didn’t feel like eating so he was walking up and down the school corridors looking into empty classes, one however wasn’t entirely empty. Two familiar male voices could be heard from it. So Wooseok the spy kid, the ninja one, the stealth god unleashed himself as he got closer to the open door trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

‘Yeah, so you better be careful with that one,’ Yuto laughed. ‘I hear there was a major turmoil when someone misunderstood the sentence and assumed the person was talking about noses instead of flowers.’

Hyunggu was laughing loudly. _’Wow, he could upload his laughter on SoundCloud and it would become song of the year,’_ Wooseok thought bitterly.

‘Definitely. Japanese has so many homonyms — I can see how foreigners can easily confuse different words,’ agreed Kang. ‘Speaking of flowers…’

 _’Damn, he smooth,’_ observed Wooseok.

‘Yu, you’ve been an amazing teacher and a great friend-‘

 _’Yu?! Who does he think he is? Even I don’t call him Yu! Why though? Sounds super cute,’_ Wooseok unintentionally clutched his fists. 

‘So I brought you what you’ve asked for.’

There was some movement, Hyunggu probably took out the present. In a few moments Yuto excitedly exclaimed:

‘Oh! Thank you so much, Ggu! I forgot it even says «You make my heart SKIP BEAT», awesome!’

 _‘Skip beat? Wasn’t that the anime we’ve watched together just for fun? The shōjo one. Did Yuto really watch anime with someone else?’_ Wooseok felt a pang in his heart. It’s one thing when someone takes away your friend for some time, it’s a completely other thing when they take away anime watching sessions with said friend. _‘Okay, I’ve heard enough. And now they kissed, lived happily ever after and died on the same day,’_ Wooseok turned and hurried out of the school. 

Yuto could swear he saw an all-to-familiar figure in the corridor.

.｡*ﾟ+.*.｡(❁´◡`❁)｡.｡:+*

Wooseok reached his favourite spot on the stands. _’No, Yuto-yah, it’s not to seem edgy. I just like it here,’_ he thought to himself bitterly. He then patted on the pockets of his favourite hoodie trying to finding something. In a moment he took out two origami cats: one black and one greyish white. 

‘At least you two won’t betray me, Bong Dal and Gummy,’ he absentmindedly played with the paper kittens. The moment he felt like crying first rain drops fell on the ground. 

‘Are you for real right now? Am I actually in an anime or some sappy teenage drama?’ Wooseok couldn’t believe what was happening. ‘Me being alone and heart-broken, sitting in a deserted area, playing with origami cats all while I cry in the rain-‘

‘And narrate everything that’s going on,’ out of nowhere appeared Yuto with a sweet smile.

‘Wow, why are you here?’ Wooseok hurried to wipe off the tears. That was embarrassing. 

‘I felt something was wrong with you and well, my gut feeling didn’t betray me. Speaking of betrayal what was that all about?’ 

‘Ugm, nothing,’ he looked away.

‘Oh, really? Then who broke your heart?’ Yuto clearly was not impressed.

‘Heart? What heart? Aaa, thaaaat heart. Well, I was making these origami cats and I wanted to make a heart too but it broke in the process and I-‘

‘Socks, the cats are adorable and we’ll discuss them in a second but do you actually think I, your best friend, will believe that sloppy lie?’ Yuto standing this entire time squatted in front of Wooseok. He almost fell backwards because the wooden floor of the stands were wet and slippery from the rain but thankfully Jung caught him on time. 

‘Wow, that does look like a Shojo anime scene,’ Yuto laughed. 

Wooseok blushed. He awkwardly cleared his throat and then asked. ‘How did it go with Hyunggu?’

‘Hm? What do you mean?’

‘Didn’t he confess to you or something?’

‘Don’t tell me you assumed some weird things again,’ Yuto smiled. ‘No, he did _not_ confess to me or something. He _did_ gift me something as a token of gratitude but he mainly brought what I asked him to bring.’

‘What was that?’ Wooseok’s natural curiosity outweighed his sadness.

Yuto let out an awkward laugh:

‘Well, I was planning on confessing to a certain someone myself today so I needed a rare item,’ he scratched his head.

‘Oh,’ Wooseok’s face fell.

‘But how can I do that when this certain someone is a drama queen and is now crying in the rain like the anime character he is?’

Something in Yuto’s tone seemed off. Was that sarcasm?

‘But at least he made some cute origami cats so…’

‘Wait,’ Wooseok looked Yuto in the eyes. ‘Are you talking about…me?’

‘What do you mean? I was talking about the cats,’ he smiled mischievously. 

Wooseok punched him in the shoulder playfully:

‘Stop it! Yuto-yah, tell me the truth!’ 

‘I am not good with words, here you are,’ blushing Yuto gave him a box. 

It was a relatively small box with a neat bow on top. Inside were two small Gintama figures. Gintoki and Toshiro but they were…cats?

‘This is so cute!’ Wooseok exclaimed. ‘They even look like Bong Dal and Gummy. And also like… us,’ he awkwardly laughed. 

‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean, you are almost always in black and I’m digging brighter colours these days.’

‘Yeah! You are right! That’s cute,’ Yuto laughed too. Wooseok was always so adorable. 

There was a small note inside the box:

 _YOUR NAME is WooSOCK,_

_You and me make ONE PIECE.  
I’d put all my FRUITS in your BASKET.  
You BLEACH your hair and my heart SKIPs BEAT.  
I’m craving a PLAYFUL KISS from you but am afraid you won’t ever SAY I LOVE YOU  
I don’t want it to be YOUR LIE IN APRIL (well, it’s March but that’s not an anime, is it?)_

There were a few more lines but Wooseok was too excited to finish them. He sprang up, almost knocking Yuto off his feet. He then helped the boy to stand up and facing him asked:

‘Does that mean what I think it means?’

‘Depends on what you think, I guess,’ Yuto blushed and looked away.

‘Does that mean I can now kiss you and hug and cuddle with you wherever I want to and all that stuff?’

Still blushing Yuto smiled and answered:

‘You do know you were allowed to do half those things before, right? But yeah, all in all, do you want to be my…boyfriend?’

‘YESS! Is that even a question?!’ He hugged the boy in front of him tightly.

Both were smiling. Suddenly the sun appeared behind the clouds. Shortly after a clear rainbow could be seen.

Hyunggy standing near the field looked at the lovey-dovey couple and then at the sky.

‘Well, nature just said gay rights,’ he quietly laughed to himself and went to the cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

> All in all this was a very cliché work, I'm sorry ಥωಥ
> 
> However, considering what's going on in the world I though that maybe something as silly and light as this will help you feel a tiny bit better.
> 
> take care of yourself~
> 
> your socially_awkward_di
> 
> ｡o°✥✤✣/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\✣✤✥°o｡


End file.
